Sacrifice
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, the prettiest girl in Seika Village, is sacrificed to the 'terrifying demon' that lives in the forest. Misaki is ready to die and gets a real bad shock when the 'demon's lair' is a castle and when the 'demon' himself is super good looking. Now Misaki has to deal with all the strange people in the castle and the romantic assaults from the demon. Rating may go up! R&R
1. Sacrificed

**HEY ALL! So, here's a lovely, brand new story about our favourite pairing! The rating may or may not go up! Anyway, the ''Village council'' is made up of most of the Seika Student Council Members. And 'Takumi' is Usui's first name, though most of ya probably know that already ;p Hope you enjoy! **

Misaki Ayuzawa was the most beautiful girl in all of Seika Village, which was one of the reasons she was chosen. The village, although beautiful, was poor. Misaki, just a commoner, even working through all her free hours couldn't properly take care of her sick mother and little sister. With all the work she also didn't have time to find a rich husband. Her mother needed medicine, her sister proper clothing and food. That's why she volunteered. After a short deliberation the Village council chose her. The other girls all had bigger families, more money and weren't as pretty. By volunteering the re compensation for the family of their lost daughter was a big house, money every month and anything needed supplied straight off.

That's why Misaki became the sacrifice.

Her sister kicked and screamed and cried, which was unusual for the calm Suzuna, until she lost her voice for a few hours. Her mother sat in shocked silence. Days past – days of Misaki's mother and sister begging her not to be the sacrifice – but Misaki was firm on her choice. She knew she would soon be kicked out of her job, with all the crops failing and the sun beating down on the villagers. The Villagers believed Seika was protected by a powerful, terrifying demon. The demon was ruthless and short tempered and because of him the crops and weather were horrible – to satisfy him the villagers decided to sacrifice a girl. Of course Misaki would only live a short while before the huge demon gobbled her up. No one had ever seen the demon but the stories were enough to make Misaki shudder.

On the day Misaki stood at the edge of the village, with the villagers behind her. She was dressed in the prettiest kimono the village women could find – even demons liked their food to look nice – her hair styled by her mother. Misaki didn't like it one bit, being in the stuffy, uncomfortable attire with the entire village gawking at her, and she wished they would send her off already. Misaki said proper goodbye's to her family at home; her mother couldn't leave the house because of her condition and Suzuna was getting everything ready to move into the cottage that was being prepared for them. Misaki wished she would be able to see her sister's curious face as she peeked around and her mother's easy smile of relief that things had finally gotten better. But she wouldn't get the chance to.

'Misaki Ayuzawa' Hayase Kota, the chief of the village stepped forward and places his hands on Misaki's shoulders. He was dressed for the occasion, his pink-red hair thoroughly brushed and his clothes clean and shining. 'The bravest, most beautiful girl of Seika Village. Do you willingly accept you duty and give yourself as the sacrifice for The Great Demon?'

'I do' Misaki said, thinking the entire thing was a bit dramatic. Kenji Sawa and Bunta Kosugi, members of the Seika Council, brought forward a large cup of scarlet liquid. Hayase picked it up gracefully and handed it to Misaki. She frowned at the content, cringed and drank it. It was bitter and tasted like acid but she managed to keep it down, sending a sour smile to Kota. The rest of the 'ceremony' was a blur, with Masaru Goda waving some burning sage around Misaki to 'clense' her, Kiyomasa Katada leading some ridiculous prayer and Yuta Utsumi giving a long speech that sounded strangely like a eulogy on someone's funeral.

Finally Misaki (with help because of her Kimono) managed to mount the black horse that was brought for her.

'Thank you, Misaki Ayuzawa, for saving our village. May you rest in peace.' Hayase Kota said, with a dramatic bow.

'Thank you, Misaki' the villagers chorused. Misaki, not knowing what to do, inclined her head and sped away from her village.

From what the villagers told her the lair of The Demon King was deep inside the never-ending forest, which was – as its name implies – huge as f. Thanking for her natural sense of direction Misaki led her horse deeper and deeper through the trees, weaving between roots and fallen trees. Night was staring to fall and soft mist weaved around the horse's legs. After a while Misaki spotted the mark – a large rock with three lines like claw marks running down its length. It indicated that The Demons lair was close. Misaki jumped off the horse as gracefully as she could with all the layer of clothing and patted the animal's side.

'Well, my dear comrade, I don't know what you've done to deserve a place with a sacrifice like me but I'm sure you'll be pardoned. No need for both me and you to be eaten. So off you go – thank you for taking me here.'

Misaki smiled as the horse gently nuzzled his wet nose against her face and then sped off, strong and beautiful in the sun set.

Misaki continued on without her transport, walking slowly. She expected to eventually come to a huge, looming cave with a creepy entrance and bats hanging off the roof. An ugly creature, the demon, would emerge from inside to which she would bow and go '_bon apetit._' And that would be the end of her. She smiled at how ridiculous that sounded but continued walking on. That is, until something small hit her on the head and bounced down to lay at her feet. She frowned and leaned down to pick the object up. Rolling her eyes at the acorn, she straightened. And yelped.

'What does a young maiden like yourself want in a dark, dark, dangerous forest at such a late hour?' A calm, amused voice asked. Misaki blinked at the stranger that seemed to grow right in front of her. He was so tall the top of her head barely grazed his chin, with strange green eyes, smooth blond hair and a handsome face. He made Misaki's heart pound double fast, half with fear, half with awe. The man did looked strange however; he had a plain black t-shirt under a long black cape, dark pants and tall boots.

'Um, I…uh…' Misaki took a step back. If he was a murderer then she would be positively furious. At least if she got eaten by the demon her village would get better – this death would be pointless. The stranger cocked his head to the side.

'Is something wrong?'

'What? Oh, um, no…' Misaki swivelled her head around frantically, looking for something sharp.

'What are you? Some kinda lost princess?' The stranger took a step forward.

'No, I'm a sacrifice for the demon. A treat so he'll make my Village's crops grow and the weather better.' Misaki said without thinking. The stranger blinked.

'A sacrifice?'

'Uh-uh.'

'And what would a demon do with a sacrifice like you?'

'Eat me, probably. Use my bones to clean his teeth. I don't know, whatever demons do' Misaki shrugged, casually slipping her hand around a branch that protruded from one of the closest trees.

'Hmm' the stranger looked Misaki up and down, making the girl uncomfortable. 'What's your name?'

'Misaki' Misaki narrowed her eyes at the blonde. 'Who are you anyway?'

'Usui' the man said lightly. 'I like to wander around. And I just happen to know where the terrifying demons cave is. I don't mind showing you.'

Misaki thought about her options. She could refuse, to which she would wander around the creepy, cold forest all night, or she could follow this 'Usui' and get eaten nice and fast.

'I'll take you up on that' Misaki said slowly, releasing the branch. Usui smirked.

'Follow me.'

'Are we there yet?' Misaki asked, nearly tripping over yet another branch. It was hard to see in the dark.

'Nearly' came Usui's voice from in front of her. She could faintly see him disappear around a large hill. 'The Demon's hide away is protected by multiple spells and charms so you can't find it if you don't know what you're looking for.'

'Tell me,' she called, running up to catch up with her guide. 'Does the demon live in a cave or a hole or a…' Misaki froze when she came around the hill. 'A castle…' she finished in awe. Looming in front of her was a palace of monstrous sizes. It was hard to see what it was made of in the dark but she could see multiple towers and gates.

'Oh my God.' She whispered. 'Thank you, Usu-…' She looked around but the stranger was gone. Suddenly Misaki had the urge to turn and run away from the castle. She wished she had gotten a chance to say goodbye to the last kind person she ever met in her short life but now she had to go forward. It was for the good of her Village, her family… Misaki took a deep breath and started up the steps leading to the gate.

'Takashi Hagimoto, welcome to the castle of the huge, horrible demon. Put your bags there, the coat there and get your ass into the throne room, Miss Sacrifice.' Misaki's mouth fell open upon seeing the guy who opened the gates. His eyes were obscured by purple goggles and his red hair was dishevelled. He wore a red and black checked suit. He sounded bored and unsurprised by the guest.

'W-what is this?' Misaki blinked.

'We've been expecting you' Takashi said in a bored tone. 'Took us seven times to explain to Takumi what the hell a sacrifice was. I still don't think he gets it.'

'Who's Takumi?' Misaki managed.

'The great oh-so-terrifying demon.' Takashi stepped back to allow Misaki to get in and shut the gates.

'This is…'

'Not what you expected. Yeah, I know.' Takashi pushed her towards big, elaborately decorated doors. 'His majesty awaits.'

**We're all excited for the perverted alien to finally properly meet his little sacrifice, aren't we? So, what can I say, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or the big bad demon will eat you (te he that rhymed 3). But seriously, pretty please review? Mwah :***


	2. Meeting the Demon

**NEXT CHAPPIE! YAY! Give me a few reviews and I promise to post tomorrow ;) also, if you have any questions or tips, tell me in reviews or through PM! ENJOY! **

Misaki found herself in 'the throne room'. The floor was made of white marble and the huge room was mostly empty save for a long black carpet leading straight to… two thrones. One was bigger than the other but bother were decorated with jewels and sitting underneath a huge red curtain. The bigger throne looked like someone sat in it often but the smaller one was completely untouched. Misaki, confused out of her mind, called a cautious 'hello?'. Her voice echoed around the room uncomfortably, bouncing off the walls. Misaki turned to look at the doors she came through and debated whether she should go and tell Takashi that 'Takumi' wasn't there when she heard another doors open. Those ones were obscured in the shadows behind the thrones. Misaki squinted. There was a person making his way towards her. She could just make out two red pinpricks that slowly turned green as the person revealed himself to her.

'U-U-Usui' Misaki stuttered as Usui made his way towards her, his steps slow and deliberate, a lazy grin on his face.

'Hey, Miss Sacrifice.' He grinned.

'Oh my god.' Misaki put her head to her temple and looked at Usui uncertainly. 'You're the demon?'

'Yup'

'And you're not gonna eat me?'

'Nope. Oh and just so you know all the problems with the village were due to pass in a week so like…' Usui trailed off and grinned again.

'So I don't really need to be here?' Misaki felt a spark of relief in her chest. 'I'll be on my way then.' She turned to go but Usui caught her wrist and spun her around.

'You can't go! You're my sacrifice.' He said firmly.

'Apparently you don't even know what that means.' Misaki said, trying to yank her wrist from Usui's strong grip.

'Well, Sakura said 'A Sacrifice is for you to do whatever you want to with it. It can be your toy, pet, or anything you want. It's your property.''' Misaki's face got redder with every word Usui said and she gaped at him in disbelief.

'I'm not going to be your pet!' She blurted.

'Why not? You'd make a cute kitty.' Usui moved his free hand to twirl a stray curl of Misaki's hair around his finger.

'Careful, I bite' Misaki hissed.

'You're more like a wolf then, aren't you?' Usui smiled, realising her and snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere a strange duet appeared in front of them. Misaki wasn't entirely sure if they were both girls, or if one of them was a boy. One from the pair was definitely female. She had long, wavy pink hair and a happy expression. The other person was slightly taller than the pink haired girl, with short green hair and a nervous expression.

'Yukimura, Sakura, this is the 'sacrifice' I told you about. Take her to her room, show around and change her out of these clothes. I can't imagine they're very comfortable. After you're done take her to my chambers.'

'Sir, yes sir!' The pink haired girl saluted Usui and turned to Misaki. 'I'm Sakura.'

'And I'm Yukimura. MALE.' The boy said. 'Let's go' the pair said together, grasping Misaki under her arms and snapping their fingers.

Misaki blinked and suddenly she wasn't in the throne room anymore – she was standing in the middle of a bedroom. There was a comfortable looking bed in one corner and a closet in the other.

'Off with the clothes!' Sakura declared happily, grasping the end of the ribbon that was tied around Misaki's waist. Yukimura grasped Misaki by her shoulders and spun her round and round. She didn't even have time to object when they stripped her and shoved into the next room. There was a bath the size of a pool filled with hot water and soap. Sakura ordered Misaki to get in and threw various shampoo's and creams at her while Yukimura lay on his stomach near the edge of the bath and dabbed his fingers lazily into the bubbles.

'Can someone explain this entire castle to me?' Misaki asked finally.

'Sure' Sakura said happily. 'This castle was built by Takumi's great, great, great grandfather. Takumi is from a long line of very powerful demons but he's the first one who's not a tyrant, despite being brought up in a cold and hateful family.'

'Takumi was all alone in this castle after his parents died. He was only twelve at the time when he found Sakura and me' Yukimura continued the story. 'We were homeless orphans and he took us in. Gradually, he brought other people in – outcasts, criminals, other orphans. Now this castle is packed with people.'

'I think its super good you became the sacrifice' Sakura said, rubbing shampoo into Misaki's head. 'Usui is too kind and too sweet to spend his entire life alone. He needs a girl.'

'I'm not going to be his girl' Misaki said, trying not to get soap in her mouth.

Sakura and Yukimura exchanged looks but didn't say anything just rinsed Misaki off, dried her and shoved her into a pretty, plain pale blue dress and all this while squeezing out every single detail of her life from her.

'First we're gonna take you to the kitchen' Sakura said, practically clapping her hands in excitement. 'That's where all the info gets around.'

As soon as the kitchen doors were open a flood of hot air and wonderful smells hit Misaki right in the face.

'Hey everybody! The sacrifice is here!' Yukimura exclaimed. There was a chorus of happy gasps and a small, purple haired woman stepped from the crowd.

'Hello! I'm Satsuki, the head cook of the kitchen!' She said, shaking Misaki's hand enthusiastically. 'And these are my cooks – Subaru, Sayu, Sen-chan, and the maids – Honoka, Erika and Aoi.'

The cooks waved at Misaki but the Maids came up close and personal.

'You're pretty. Though you don't have that much of a womanly form.' The red head Erika said with a pleasant smile.

'Meh' Was Honoka's only comment.

'Oh my God, Yukimura, Sakura, what did you do to her!? The colour is so not her and the hair…THE HAIR!' Aoi – a short, dark haired boy, was practically fuming.

'Aoi chill. Don't let your cross-dressing side get to you' Honoka grumbled, dragging the screaming boy away.

'Okay' Sakura said, pushing Misaki out of the kitchen. 'See you guys around.'

'You already met Takashi, the gate guy.' Yukimura said as they walked down the corridor. 'The only other person that hates that job more than him is Hinata, but he's out now, probably eating something.'

'Shiroyan, Ikkun and Kurotatsu, or 'the idiot trio' as we like to call them are out on shopping duty.' Yukimura was counting people off on his fingers. 'And Shizuko is…'

'Here.' A tall girl with short hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows, a clip board in her hand. 'Sakura.'

'Oh shit.' Sakura whispered.

'You know how tight our budget is this month…' Shizuko stepped closer and closer to Sakura.

'Yuki, show Misaki the rest of the castle.' Sakura squeaked before taking a deep breath and speeding away, followed closely by Shizuko. Misaki looked at them curiously as Yukimura dragged her away.

'Yeah, so that was Shizuko, our budget manager. Other than her we also have Kanou who's in charge of the wards surrounding the castle. And that's about it.' Yukimura said happily.

'Wow, you guys are really organised. This is nothing like a demon castle.' Misaki admitted.

'Unless you get on Takumi's wrong side. I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Yukimura said with a kind smile before stopping and knocking on a supposedly random room. 'Takumi, I brought her.'

'W-what?' Misaki looked at Yukimura panicked but he only opened the doors and shoved her inside. 'Have fun.' He said.

**Hahahah! I just keep stopping before the good part comes! Tell me what y'all think and the next chapter will be up in a blink!**


	3. Fly

**Hey y'all! Next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers, ohmahglob (loving your name) and StarElsie. Also, mega special thank you to Wildmadcat, who gave me the wonderful idea for Usui's clothes! You're all awesome! Enjoy! **

Misaki stumbled into the room and immediately whirled round just to have the doors slam in her face. Slowly she angled her body back to where she felt Usui's presence. He had taken off his cape, revealing his outfit. He wore black leather suspenders with silver studs over a red dress shirt. His hair was out and tousled, shining golden in the light cast by the fire in the fireplace. He looked terrifying. And very handsome. Terrifyingly handsome. But what really caught Misaki's attention were his eyes, no longer green but a deep red that made his shirt seem plain and washed out.

'Um…' Misaki let him know of her presence. Usui blinked and his eyes returned to their normal colour. He smiled at Misaki and turned to face her.

'How are you liking the castle?' He asked casually.

'It's great' Misaki said sincerely. 'It's very well organised and beautiful, but the thing is…'

'Good' Usui got up, his smile widening. 'Because this is your home now.'

'But I wanna go to my real home.' Misaki said in one breath. Usui looked confused.

'But I just said…' he trailed off, realising the meaning of her request. 'You want to leave?'

Misaki nodded hesitantly. Usui looked at her for the longest time.

'Nope.' He said lightly, turning around and sitting back on the bed.

'B-but…' Misaki didn't expect such a quick rejection. 'You already have a lot of people here!'

Usui sighed and got up again, walking slowly towards Misaki. She flinched and tried to step away when he got close enough their noses could touch but he grabbed her by her shoulders and whispering in her ear.

'You are my sacrifice. I am allowed to do anything I want with you. And I want you to stay. Are we clear?' He asked in a low voice, his breath tickling her ear. Misaki nodded frantically.

'Good' Usui smirked and pulled away. Misaki gritted her teeth. 'Anyway, in case you haven't noticed everyone here is a demon.'

Misaki blinked and frowned at Usui.

'They're all changed, not born, obviously.' Usui continued. 'But that means they age slowly, like I do, and they're immune to most things. Practically immortal.'

Misaki gulped. Where was he going with this?

'You're gonna get changed too.'

'No' Misaki heard herself saying as if from far away. 'No, no, no, no. Hell no. I don't want to be a demon.'

'But you're going to be' Usui said calmly.

'No!'

'Yes.' Misaki watched in horror as Usui's eyes sparkled and darkened into red. He reached out and grasped her arms pulling her closer as she stood petrified from fear.

'You'll like it, promise' Usui whispered. As if snapped out of a dream, Misaki shoved Usui, which made him stumble back, more from surprise than from force.

'I'd rather die' Misaki spat. Before she could blink Usui was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward… and suddenly she wasn't in the room anymore.

Misaki screamed, looking at the ground below. Usui quickly wound his arms around her waist and she clutched to him desperately.

'Oh my god we're flying' Misaki whispered against his shirt.

'Yes' Usui said calmly.

'Put me down' Misaki said in a shaking voice.

'No.'

'Then don't let me fall.'

'I wont' Usui said, laughing. 'Why don't you take a look? It's beautiful.'

Misaki shook her head.

'C'mon, if you don't like it I'll take you back to the palace.' Usui promised. Slowly Misaki moved away from Usui slightly and looked down. She yelped at how high they were. The wind was pulling at her clothes but Usui's warm arms kept away the chill. Misaki could see for miles ahead of her. It was beautiful; the faraway shine of the river, the green trees, bathing in moonlight, the town, seemingly worlds away. Misaki laughed and extended her hand into the air, feeling the wind wrap around her fingers.

'It is beautiful' Misaki admitted. Usui chuckled.

'See? It's not that bad being a demon.'

Misaki made a strange noise.

'But I don't wanna be a demon. I want to go home.' She whispered.

'You are home' Usui said firmly. 'But if you really don't want to be a demon I'll leave you alone. For now.'

Misaki looked up at him, surprised.

'That is, if you promise not to run away.'

Misaki was silent for a second.

'Okay.'

'Let's seal the deal' without a warning Usui unwrapped one hand from around Misaki's waist and pulled her fringe back to place a light kiss on her forehead. Misaki felt an electric spark as a red star appeared on her forehead and slowly faded away.

'There. Ready to go back?' Usui asked. Too stunned to say anything Misaki just nodded.

**There we have it! Tell me what you liked, disliked, what you want to see and any pairings/things I should bring in! Review y'all! Mwah :***


	4. Trimmed wings

**Hey y'all! Some of the characters here are from the manga so don't worry if you don't know some! Let me just say how amazing I feel after receiving so many reviews! You guys are amazing! louiseramz I love Spirited Away! I'm glad you think this story is similar to it! As for the of the water God, I always wanted to read it but never got around to it. Is it good? AUAnnie, haha I know what you mean, but I had to give Takumi something Demon-ish and horns seemed a bit...yeah. WhiteAngel83 Thank you so much! Your review helped a lot! I hope this chapter isn't as rushed but let me know if it is! This could go on forever and ever but we'll end it here! Still, thank you everyone else who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Hinata Shintani stretched and smiled again, looking at the huge bag full of food he got. Being a Demon had its plus sides, like the strength that helped him carry the bag. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed in content. Even if he did manage to loose the idiot trio somewhere in the market he was in an unbelievably good mood as he walked through the forest towards the castle. In fact he was in such a good mood he didn't notice the shadow that followed him, silently and expertly.

'Ow Kaon! Don't step on my foot!' A tall boy with headphones hanging around his neck hissed in annoyance.

'Shut up, Tomu! We're gonna loose him!' His little sister, a small girl with a teddy bear cradled in the crook of her arm whispered back. The two glared at each other for a second before slipping behind a tree, their eyes following Hinata's every movement.

'It should be around here' Kaon spoke up with glee. Just a few more moments and Hinata would lead them straight to the Demon's castle.

'Here we go' Tomu breathed. Hinata took one step, two… and disappeared.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Kaon bellowed, rushing from behind the tree and onto the path. She ran around the bend but all she saw was more forest, and no Hinata.

'We lost him' Tomu muttered in disbelief, rubbing his head.

'It's fine' Kaon huffed in annoyance. 'Let's just report this back. We know where he disappeared, don't we?'

Tomu nodded and snapped his fingers. Kaon immediately felt a weird churning feeling in her stomach and when she blinked she was no longer in the forest but inside a building. The Mansion was huge and completely white. The columns had a Greek motives and the entire space seemed calm and pleasant.

Tomu and Kaon turned to their left and knocked on the doors before walking in. There were only three people inside. Li Yi Hua was sitting gracefully on one of the cream couches, her long legs gracefully crossed, her beautiful face unemotional and bored. The opposite couch was occupied by a young, blond boy. Gouki's eyes were shaded with a bandana and as always his body was scraped and bruised. The rest of the members seemed to be out. Tomu cleared his throat politely. The last person in the room, a tall figure that stood in front of the window with his back to the new comers, turned slowly, his light green hair and golden eyes.

'We have news, President Igarashi.' Tomu started.

'We followed that boy through the forest. At some point, however, the boy disappeared.' Kaon added.

'We do know where that was though. We think it might be the hidden entrance to the castle.' Tomu finished. Igarashi was silent for a second before his lips stretched in a smile.

'Li, Gouki' He said.

'On it' Li Yi Hua got up, motioning for Gouki to follow her. 'Let's get some info on this.'

'Takashi Hagimoto, welcome to the castle of the huge, horrible demon. Put the groceries there and tell me where the heck you lost the idiot trio' Takashi said, one eyebrow raised as he let Hinata in.

'They'll be back. Probably saw something pretty on the market' Hinata shrugged. Takashi rolled his eyes behind his glasses and closed the doors.

'Need I remind you that you have Gate Watch tonight?'

'Nope' Hinata smiled, clapped Takashi on the shoulder and went further into the castle. He stretched long and hard, his eyes closed, his boots making next to no noise on the corridor. He turned the corner, finally opening his eyes. And barging straight into someone.

He grabbed her arm before she could fall.

'Ah! I'm sorry, are you alright?' Hinata asked as the girl blinked in confusion and looked up at him.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay.' She said quickly. 'Do you, by any chance, live here?'

'Yup. I'm Hinata' Hinata extended his hand and the girl shook it.

'Misaki, nice to meet you'

'Oh! You're the sacrifice!' Hinata said with glee.

'More like a lost girl at the moment. This place is huge! Can you show me to me room? It's next to the kitchen. I think.'

'Sure' Hinata smiled and motioned for Misaki to follow him.

Misaki tried to remember which way they went; what corridor they turned, how many levels they went up or down but it was impossible.

'How are you liking it so far, Misaki?' Hinata asked, trying to start up a conversation.

'It's a great castle. The people are nice, and it's much better than getting eaten, which is what I though I'd end up being. Also, my family will get a better life if I'm here.' Misaki shrugged. 'So I like it fine.'

'Hmmm' was all Hinata said. 'Did you meet Usui yet?'

'Yeah' Misaki sighed. 'He promised I'd stay human if I didn't run away. We 'sealed the deal'.'

Hinata stopped.

'Did he kiss you forehead?' He asked. Misaki nodded her head, confused.

'Come here.' Hinata practically shoved her over to what seemed like a random door that just appeared out of nowhere. He flung it open. Misaki screamed. There was nothing outside, save for clouds and the dark sky.

'Get out' Hinata ordered. Misaki stared at him like he was mental.

'Are you out of your mind!?'

Hinata only smiled, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out. Misaki opened her mouth to scream but immediately felt hard floor underneath her feet. She looked down in disbelief and realised she now stood opposite Hinata and the open doors.

'W-wha…' Misaki stared in awe at the doors.

'You're not gonna leave' Hinata said in a curious voice.

'What?' Misaki was growing more annoyed by the second. First this guy tried to push her out of the window/door and now he was saying something ridiculous.

'The 'seal the deal' thing. You literally can't leave now, because Takumi left a mark on your forehead. So whenever you walk through the doors or something to get outside it'll end up with you walking back _inside_. It looks better than it sounds' Hinata sounded pleased.

'Oh my God this isn't happening.' Misaki clutched her head. 'I'm gonna kill him.'

'Might want to wait till morning' Hinata said. 'Takumi will be…busy, at the moment.' He placed his hand on Misaki's back and gently pushed her forward, towards her room.

'It's just down the corridor. Second door from the end' He said, turning his back on her and striding back down the corridor.

**What I said about what happens when she goes through doors is something like Violet Harmon in American Horror Story Murder House. I wanted it to look that way anyway. Here's a link to a youtube video, take a look if you want a better picture: **** watch?v=B2bsjkKWZ9k **

**Anyway! Tell me what you guys think and what you want to see in future chapters! Mwah :***


	5. To name a demon

**Hiya there! Thank you so much to all the reviewers, you guys are golden! I got so many reviews asking for romance to happen but I don't really want them to fall in love straight away. So I gave you a little something here to satisfy you for a while, but you're going to have to wait for something bigger ;) enjoy!**

Misaki fell asleep very fast. It might have been because of the heat of the bath water the maids prepared for her or the fact that everything that had happened thus far to her was so surreal. She was still angry, angrier than ever even, and was going to give Usui a piece of her mind the next morning. But all those thought evaporated as soon as her head hit the pillows. She only awoke once, to a sound of crying coming down the hallways, like wind.

888

'My lord! You sleep like a dead man! Or should I say woman. Get up now, we can't be late. Jesus, have you no manners? I said _get up_!'

Misaki opened one eye and squinted. Morning sunlight was pouring through the window right onto her face. Her room was so huge and so full of _things _that it took her a moment to spot the owner of the loud, pestering voice.

It belonged to a young boy with black hair that shone purple and narrowed blue eyes. He was dressed in fancy clothing with his hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his cute face.

'My name is Aoi, and I'm your new fashion advisor.' The boy said. Misaki blinked at him.

'Fashion advisor? I don't need one.'

Aoi eyed her up and down.

'Of course not' he said sarcastically. 'But you get one anyway.'

He motioned for Misaki to get up and threw open her wardrobe that had been filled to the brim with clothing. Misaki rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Aoi took out an evil looking black dress with red laces running up the sleeves and held it in the air in inspection.

'Nope, too dark.' He said, throwing the dress of the floor. The one he took out next was pure white with frills around the collar and cuffs.

'Too…innocent' Aoi said with distaste and the dress joined it's sister on the floor.

'Too dull' Aoi said to the plain blue dress.

'Too fancy.' The rich red fabric definitely had too many jewels in Misaki's opinion.

'Too ugly.'

'Not your colour.'

'Doesn't suit you.'

'Ew. Maybe not.'

Finally Aoi pulled out a dress made from soft pink fabric. It was quite beautiful, with the pale pink parting at the top of the skirt to reveal a darker pink shade and a hot pink ribbon tied around the waist.

'It's so…girly' Misaki scowled.

'Good. That's what you need to be.' Aoi said casually, tossing Misaki the garment. 'Get dressed.'

'Why?' Misaki huffed in annoyance, pulling the dress off her head.

'Because boss wants you to join him for breakfast.'

Misaki groaned.

'If you don't obey he'll eat you' Aoi warned and Misaki wasn't sure if he was joking so she pulled the dress on. It was surprisingly comfortable and Misaki relaxed in it. Aoi sat her down on the bed harshly and started combing her dark brown hair. He seemed to be debating on what to do with it until eventually he pulled it into a side ponytail and pinned it with a red rose.

'It seems a bit much…' Misaki started but Aoi shushed her.

'Come on. Boss is waiting.'

888

Usui sat, waiting by the table. He sighed. He had no idea what to do with a sacrifice. Was she supposed to be like a servant? He had plenty of those. A hostage? No, she came to the castle by herself. She wasn't forced. A friend? He supposed she could be, even though everyone at the castle pretty much was. Usui sighed again. Usually he knew everything but this girl confused him.

The doors opened and Aoi entered, Misaki following close by.

Usui's eyes widened at the sight of her. She really was a beautiful sacrifice. He found himself smiling slightly despite of himself.

'Got the girl, boss' Aoi said in a bored tone.

'Thanks.'

Aoi nodded and left.

'Sit' Usui gestured towards the chair opposite him. 'How did you sleep?'

'Who was that, crying at night?' Misaki asked.

'So blunt' Usui muttered to himself. 'Don't concern yourself with that.' He said louder, to Misaki. Misaki put down her knife and fork and gave Usui a piercing glare. Usui looked at her calmly. After a bit she dropped her gaze and started eating again. She could find out for herself eventually.

'So, what would you like me to call you? You go by many names, apparently. Usui, your majesty, boss, terrifying demon…'

'Call me whatever you like' Usui shrugged. 'I don't mind.'

Misaki nodded, thinking of an annoying nickname she could use for the demon king. Finally she decided to put the cards on the table.

'Why can't I leave?'

Usui cocked his head to the side.

'You said you wouldn't.'

'Yes, but you did something, and now I can't step outside.' Misaki said, feeling anger boil inside her.

'Ah, yes, I thought you might want to try to escape.' Usui said with an easy smile. Misaki got up quickly, slamming her hands on the table.

'Everything is a game to you, isn't it!?' She yelled furiously. 'I'm just here to be your pet, huh? Your prisoner. Well I'd rather die! I'd rather you eat me or kill me or push me out of the tower window.' She felt tears pool in her eyes and quickly turned towards the doors, intending to leave.

In a flash Usui had her pinned against the nearest wall, a pained expression on his face.

'I'm sorry' he said quietly. Misaki stared at her feet, feeling a tear drip down her cheek. She was furious at herself. She never cried and now she couldn't even wipe the shameful tear away because Usui had her wrists held firmly in one of his hands. She head him sight and a second later his warm hand was on her cheek. He wiped her tear away and put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. Misaki knew what was coming but she couldn't move. His lips met hers, at first a soft pressure. They were gone in a flash and Misaki stared at the demon king in shock.

'Stop' was all she managed to say before he kissed her again, more firmly this time. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and letting go of her wrists. Misaki's hands imiediatly went to Usui's chest, pushing against him but he just gathered her up in his arms and pressed her against him. Finally he pulled away to let her catch her breath.

'Y-you can't j-just kiss people!' Misaki managed when she regained her breath.

'They said you were my sacrifice. I can do anything I want to you.' Usui whispered. Misaki froze. Usui smirked. She really was cute.

He reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'Don't worry, I won't.' He said. 'But you're mine. Remember that.'

Misaki ran from the room and he didn't stop her. Tears dripped off her chin as she ran but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. It seemed like she would be crying an awful lot starting now.

888

There was a soft knock on Usui's door during the early afternoon and Takashi entered, fixing his purple shades onto his nose.

'May I have a moment, boss?' He asked. Usui nodded from his desk and looked up at his servant.

'You can't treat her like that' Takashi said out of the blue. Usui blinked.

'Huh?'

'Misaki. Even though the others said she's your 'pet' you can't treat her like this, unless you want to live with a girl who hates you guts.'

'But I didn't do anything…'

'You kissed her. That's enough.' Takashi said matter-of-factly. 'Don't you see? She's never been kissed, touched, even loved before. It takes an idiot not to see that. You can't just take her like a thing. She's a person, you know. And a human too, and you know how easily humans crumble.'

Usui rubbed the back of his head, feeling a headache building up.

'What do you want me to do then?'

'Apologise' Takashi said simply. Then he left.

888

Usui finally gathered his courage to enter Misaki's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. He knew she noticed him enter by the way she shifted but she didn't acknowledge him.

'Misaki.' Usui said. She didn't respond. He sat on the bed next to her. 'Misaki…'

Misaki flipped a page of her book calmly. Usui took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry.' He said. No reaction. 'I didn't think kissing you like that would be wrong, so I…I won't kiss you again.' He tried. 'I promise. Unless you want me to.'

Misaki shut the book she was reading with a slam and looked at Usui with cold eyes.

'You can kiss me all you want.' She announced. 'I don't care. You can take me, right here, right now. You are the mighty demon king after all, aren't you? You won't let me leave; you won't let me die so you might as well just break me. But I will hate you for every second of my miserable life here.'

Usui's eyes hardened. This…this was what he hated. _Hate_. So many people hated him. He didn't want her to hate him too.

He glared at her in silence.

'Fine' he said, getting up. 'I'll break you, Misaki Ayuzawa. I'll have you, if you want it or not. After all, you're just a sacrifice.'

Usui slammed the doors shut behind him.

**How did you like that? I was thinking maybe I should change the rating. Hmmmm. Anyway, please, please, please review! **


End file.
